1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind and course calculator for navigational purposes so that a navigator aboard a boat underway, may very readily determine the true wind (direction, intensity, force), very readily without any plotting and without the risk of errors from the heading, the sailing trim, the drift, the speed of the boat and that of the apparent wind. In addition, in the most frequent case where a sea current is experienced, it also allows the surface wind, the heading to take for correcting the current drift, the basic course, as well as the future surface wind related to the evolution of the current to be determined.
The calculator of the invention is applicable to all ships, but mainly to sailing boats in general and to competetors in regattas in particular.
2. Discussion of the Background
Calculating the different parameters is usually achieved by means of graphic methods, requiring a map table, paper or map, a pencil, a protractor and a compass with risks of error in the case of a lack of attention or care.
There also exist wind calculators necessarily comprising several superimposed disks, some of which carry a graduated scale moving, when rotated, opposite fixed marks and others carrying marks moving opposite a fixed graduated scale, the set of disks being mobile in translation so as to come opposite a fixed mark, such as a graduated scale. Such calculators are of complicated construction because of the number of rotary parts required for the operation and present great difficulties in reading.